


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by j_crew_guy



Category: WWE
Genre: Guerrerocest, M/M, Once upon a pr0n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left a hastily scrawled note for his family. "Wolf got me. Love you all. Chavo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

Once upon a time, a handsome young man named Chavo lived in a small village. Chavo was very handsome. His raven hair and caramel brown eyes had been known to set many a heart a-flutter. But Chavo was content to watch his family's herd of sheep and live the easy life.

One evening, Chavo was watching the sheep. He was lying on his back, looking at the stars in the sky. He thought he heard a howl in the distance but paid no mind. He had heard howling before, but no coyote or wolf had gotten close to the herd. Chavo scrambled to his feet as the howling grew closer. He gathered the sheep together and was prepared to defend them using whatever means necessary. He gripped the crook of his staff and watched carefully.

A sleek, black, convertible low rider came tearing into the meadow. The driver howled at the moon and then looked at Chavo. "Orale, vato!" The driver of the low rider was darkly handsome. He was dressed entirely in black, and his mullet shone in the moonlight. "My name's Eddie. Some people say I'm a wolf, holmes. Would you like to find out for yourself?" Eddie licked his lips and smiled, showing off his large, sharp canine teeth.

Chavo looked around. He was scared, but also a little turned on by the mysterious stranger. One of the sheep went "Baaaaa," and startled Chavo. "Wolf! Wolf!" he cried. Eddie sped away in his low rider, leaving Chavo and the sheep behind.

When the townspeople arrived, they found Chavo standing there, with the herd. He and the sheep were fine. When asked about the tire tracks in the meadow, Chavo said nothing. One of the elders spoke to Chavo. "Wolves are a serious business. Don't tell us that there's a wolf again unless there is one. Otherwise we might not come when you raise the alarm." Chavo nodded solemnly.

A few nights of shepherding passed without incident, and then without warning, a midnight blue low rider sped into the meadow, spooking both Chavo and the sheep. Eddie leered at Chavo as he got out of the car. "Hey holmes, I didn't get your name last time. Surely you can tell me that much."

Chavo shivered as the handsome stranger loped closer. Chavo started to step backwards, but soon found himself pressed against a tree. The bark pressed into the thin material of his shirt, and the roughness of the bark reminded Chavo that this was *real*. Eddie quickly closed the distance between the two of them, and he licked his lips as he studied Chavo's trembling form.

Chavo tried to ignore the growing hardness in his trousers, and closed his eyes as Eddie leaned in. Eddie sniffed Chavo. "Are you scared, ese? You don't need to be. Some people, they call me a wolf, but I only bite," and with this, Eddie grinned, and showed off his teeth again, "If they ask. Would you like me to bite you?"

Chavo shook his head. "My… my name is Chavo," he stammered. "Please go away. You're scaring the sheep."

Eddie smiled a reassuring smile that still managed to have a predatory edge. "The sheep seem fine, Chavo." Chavo shivered at hearing this stranger say his name. "I think it's *you* who's scared. And," Eddie cupped Chavo's face with his hands, "You've got nothing to be afraid of."

Chavo was torn between pulling away from the handsome stranger's touch and leaning into it. The two men stood there, silently, until one of the sheep nudged Chavo. Chavo jumped and pulled away from Eddie. "Wolf! Wolf!" he cried again.

Eddie hopped into his low rider and sped away.

Shortly afterwards, the villagers came to the meadow again. Chavo stamped his foot and gestured around. "I swear! There was a wolf here!"

Another of the elders took Chavo aside as the villagers searched the meadow. "Chavito," he said. "You must understand. The people think you are making your wolf sightings up. You scream of a wolf but there is never one to be found. I have discussed the matter with my fellow elders, and the next time you raise the alarm, we will let you handle the wolf on your own."

Chavo was upset by this, but there was very little he could do or say to convince the elders of the wolf's existence.

He continued to watch the sheep nightly, and for a few weeks, it was just him and the flock of sheep. Chavo was relieved, and thought that perhaps the wolf was gone, that he would never see him again.

But one night when the moon was full and white in the sky, there was a howl in the distance and Chavo's skin grew pimply with goosebumps. He gripped his staff tight and promised himself that he would stand strong against the wolf. Chavo heard the squealing of tires and looked around the meadow. The sheep weren't bothered and kept on milling around.

Eddie pulled up in a fiery red low rider and howled again when he saw Chavo. "Orale! You look good, standing there in the moonlight. I could eat you up, Chavo!" Eddie growled playfully and climbed out of his car. "What's wrong? You can talk to me, can't you?"

Chavo shook his head, his expression serious as he did his best to ignore Eddie. Eddie stepped up behind Chavo and breathed in his ear. "I'm not so bad, ese. Just give me a chance, huh?" Eddie sniffed Chavo, his nose travelling up and down Chavo's throat. "I can tell you're not that scared. I think you're a little… excited." Eddie grabbed Chavo's crotch and smirked as he found an erection.

Chavo tore himself away from Eddie's grip. "Go away! I have to watch the sheep!"

Eddie waved a hand at the sheep. "The sheep? They don't care, man. The sheep will be fine. It's *you* I'm interested in."

Chavo continued to back away from Eddie, crying out in surprise as he stumbled over one of the sheep. He landed on his back, and Chavo laid there, dazed. Eddie licked his lips and pounced gently on Chavo. "So, what do you say? Will you come play with the wolf, holmes?"

He blinked and looked up into the wolf's eyes. Chavo tenatively raised a hand and traced the mustache and goattee that Eddie wore. Eddie lowered his head and gently bit Chavo's fingers. "Woof," said Eddie.

Chavo swallowed and thought about things while the handsome stranger lay on top of him. Eddie was patient and said nothing while he waited for Chavo to reach a decision.

"Okay," Chavo said eventually. "I'll go with you. Just lemme get the sheep back home."

Eddie howled and yipped with glee. He hopped into his low rider and fired it up. "I'll be waitin' right here. Just hurry up, man."

Chavo quickly rounded the sheep up and herded them back home. He left a hastily scrawled note for his family. "Wolf got me. Love you all. Chavo"

Chavo couldn't help smiling as he returned to the meadow where Eddie was tapping the steering wheel with his fingers.

"You ready?"

Chavo nodded.

"Then let's go!!"

Chavo got into the low rider next to Eddie and they sped off into the night, together. As they drove, Chavo put his head on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie smiled. "See? The wolf wasn't so bad after all, was he?"

"Nope," Chavo grinned. He impulsively kissed Eddie on the cheek and then put his head back down on Eddie's shoulder.

In Chavo's village, they still tell the story of how he was taken away by the wolf and never seen again.

But Chavo and Eddie?

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
